Shattered for Life
by LightDeathParanoia
Summary: The Bladebreakers are at Voltaire's mansion and they undergo the strict training regime there. Isabella is shattered due to Tala betrayal. Who will help her pick up the pieces? How will the BladeBreakers endure Voltaire and the fate casted upon them?
1. Seen once again

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own Isabella and the plot.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy this fic. Isabella and Kenny are 18, and everyone else is 19 or 20.  
  
Isabella looked out of the window of the plane, staring out into the sky, a smile flitting across her face. She'll finally be back in Russia. Back with Tala after being separated for 5 years. She had earned quite a reputation in beyblading with her talent. As the plane descended, she got off, tourist staring at her attire. Her black hair was streaked with crimson red tied up, her skin pale. Her turquoise eyes flashed, her facial features seemed like they were delicately crafted. She was wearing black flared jeans with a silver chain belt and a black racer back sports tank with platform boots, her jacket slung over one shoulder. Someone crashed into her, and he fell over while she kept her stance.  
  
" Watch it," she growled.  
  
" Geez, sorry," said Tyson.  
  
" Don't mind him," said Kenny.  
  
" I'm Max," and he gave her a bright smile.  
  
" Hi. I'm Ray,"  
  
" I'm Kenny and he's Tyson," said Chief pointing to Tyson.  
  
" And that's our leader Kai," added Max.  
  
" Long time no see, Kai," said Isabella.  
  
" Same to you, Isabella," he replied.  
  
" Kai, you know her?" said Tyson, who Kai clearly ignored.  
  
" Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
" Going to Voltaire's mansion," he replied evenly.  
  
" Same here. You can catch a ride with me," she said and Kai nodded.  
  
" Are these baboons also be coming?" she asked.  
  
" We are not baboons," screamed Tyson.  
  
" Sadly, they are," replied Kai and she nodded and a limo drove up and opened the door and they piled in.  
  
" So, you're the so-called world champion," she drawled to Tyson.  
  
" And," said Tyson defensively.  
  
" I doubt you can beat me or Kai," said Isabella smirking.  
  
" Hey! I beat Kai before," said Tyson angrily.  
  
" Prove it," said Isabella and she pressed a button, revealing a beyblade dish.  
  
They both put their blades on their launchers.  
  
" Kenny, don't you have a new launcher for Tyson?" she said eyeing him and Kenny nodded, handing it to Tyson.  
  
" Kai, here," she said and she threw a new launcher to him and he immediately knew which one it was.  
  
The blades flew into the dish and circled.  
  
" Dranzer, fire arrow!" called Kai.  
  
" Dragoon, phantom hurricane!"  
  
" Dranzer, rebirth!" called Kai and the dish exploded, sending Dragoon flying out.  
  
" Didn't I tell you that Kai could beat you easily. If you were trained at the Abbey, you would know tricks like these," said Isabella.  
  
" Kai's readings went off the charts!" cried Kenny.  
  
" Then prove yourself worthy to us," said Ray.  
  
" Well, it's going to be easy. So who's up," said Isabella shrugging.  
  
" I'll go," said Max.  
  
Isabella arched a brow and grabbed her wicked silver and black blade.  
  
" Hope you have fun being a punchbag for Dessinaria!" she said as she launched her blade.  
  
" Dessinaria is one of the strongest bitbeast!" said Kenny.  
  
" And according to my calculations, Max won't stand a chance against her!" said Dizzi.  
  
" Dessinaria, dreamcatcher!" she called, yawning and an invisible net caught Draciel.  
  
" Pummel it," she said as she stretched out.  
  
" K, Dessinaria, play times over. Attack with Dream Dagger!" and Draciel flew out of the dish.  
  
" That was just too easy," she said as she collected her blade.  
  
" Her readings are off the chart!"  
  
" Haven't you heard of the 4 legendary bitbeasts that ever roamed the beyblade world. You may have heard of some of them. Dessinaria, Dranzer, Wolborg and Illusionaria. These bitbeasts have chosen the strongest bladers in the world to be their masters, which happen to be Tala, Kai, Allison and myself." Concluded Isabella as she limo stopped. She slid her card down a slot and entered with the Bladebreakers. She quickly had a retina and iris scan and the door opened.  
  
" Kai, you live in this huge mansion?" said Tyson in wonderment.  
  
" What did you think?" snapped Kai and they went on the elevator to the 3rd floor. Isabella walked up to it and knocked.  
  
" Come in," said Voltaire and she entered in with Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
" Ah, Isabella, you're finally back," said Voltaire.  
  
" Of course I am Voltaire. I am most gracious for allowing me to stay here." Said Isabella.  
  
" And you have grown prettier. Tala would be please to hear that you are back," said Voltaire and she nodded, and almost all the Bladebreakers were gaping.  
  
" Kai, so you have returned,"  
  
" Yes grandfather." Said Kai.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Boris swept in with the Demolition Boys.  
  
Isabella and Tala sneaked a glance at each other.  
  
" As I was saying, Kai, you will stay and train with Isabella and the Demolition Boys. And as for your little entourage, I think I can arrange for them to go elsewhere." Said Voltaire.  
  
" Why don't we take training from here?" asked Kenny and Voltaire smirked.  
  
" Yes, you can, but you'll probably won't last a day here. But once you're in, you can't get out," said Voltaire.  
  
" Boris, show them to their rooms. Kai, go up to your bedroom. Isabella, take the usually suite you usually use when you visit. Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, up to your rooms." Commanded Voltaire and they left.  
  
The Bladebreakers opened the door to their room and was disappointed at it. There were 4 beds with blankets, cream coloured carpet and dark red drapery with a few lamps.  
  
" Man, there isn't even room service," whined Tyson.  
  
" Don't complain," said a cloaked Isabella slipping out of the shadows.  
  
" What! How did you get here?" asked Tyson.  
  
" I just finished unpacking my bags and I took the elevator down here to check on you guys." She replied.  
  
" Is this how they treat all their guests?" asked Ray.  
  
" Actually no. They only put unwanted guests here. The Demolition Boys have suites down the hall from me and Kai's room is across from mine." Said Isabella.  
  
" Aww.." Whined Tyson.  
  
" Training is in 30 minutes. If you are late, 1 hour will be added to your training for every minute you're late," said Isabella.  
  
" So, where do we train?" asked Kenny.  
  
" Follow me," said Isabella and they left the room.  
  
They soon entered a large room filled with equipment. Isabella took off her cloak and revealed a sports top and FILA kickboxing pants. Everyone else was in their usual outfits and Kenny sat on the bench. Boris soon entered.  
  
" Everyone, 50 laps around the abbey. All laps done in 25 minutes," said Boris and they took off, except for Kenny who was typing up some information. Isabella, Kai and Spencer were leading, followed by Bryan and Spencer and Ray, Ian and Max were neck to neck while Tyson was trailing behind panting after 1 lap around the abbey. Kai, Tala and Isabella finished first, followed by Bryan Spencer, Ian and Ray. Soon after, Max arrived and dropped onto the ground panting from exhaustion while Tyson was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Ok, Kai, Tala and Isabella, you finished your laps in 20 minutes. You will now be allowed to use the simulators first. Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Ray, you will do weight lifting. Max, you will run more laps around the abbey." Said Boris and they took off. Finally, Boris saw Tyson round the corner.  
  
" Tyson, what lap are you on?" asked Boris slyly.  
  
" Uh..um.6th," said Tyson.  
  
" Tyson, 100 laps around the abbey!" roared Boris.  
  
Tyson's eyes popped out its sockets.  
  
" No way!" said Tyson.  
  
" Maybe this will motivate you," said Boris cackling as he strapped a device on Tyson's wrist and pressed a button, making Tyson feel numb as in having thousands of needles stuck in him.  
  
" Run now!" barked Boris and Tyson trudged on.  
  
Isabella went out of her simulator and witnessed the scene.  
  
She thought, " If Tyson can't stand 25 minutes here, how will he spend the rest of the month?"  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. This isn't the best. I know that. I'm going to be adding some humor in the next chapter and some romance between Tala and Isabella. 


	2. Spicing it up

Tyson finally ran all his laps around the abbey after everyone retired to their room.  
  
" I pity him," said Ray, tying his hair.  
  
Suddenly Isabella slid out from the shadows, shocking the Bladebreakers.  
  
" Ok, Tala and I have decided to invite you guys up to his room," said Isabella.  
  
" What are you guys going to do?" asked Max.  
  
" Let's call it initiation. If you pass it, then you'll get a suite and maybe a bit of companionship from us and you'll be able to stay out of trouble from Boris and Voltaire. If you fail, then you'll be an outcast. If you don't even bother do it, then we'll get Boris to extend the training session," said Isabella.  
  
" So, it's not a choice," said Kenny and Isabella nodded.  
  
" Come on," said Ray and they left the room. They took the elevator to Tala's room. Isabella quickly did a retina scan and the door slid open and they entered the room.  
  
" They're here," said Isabella and the door closed behind them and locked. She walked over and sat down on the couch, between Kai and Tala, who put his arm around her waist.  
  
" So, who's the first victim?" asked Ian, smirking from his place on the floor.  
  
" Let Isabella chose first," said Tala. Isabella smiled at him then said, " Max."  
  
" Ok, what job should we have him do?" asked Spencer.  
  
" But first, we need to know why you chose him to go," added Kai.  
  
" Oh yes. I forgot about that. Well mainly because he's too cheerful. Gets onto my nerves. And he's a weak blader," said Isabella, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" Ok," said Kai.  
  
" So, what are we going to do?" asked Bryan.  
  
" Bring the papers," ordered Isabella to Ian.  
  
" Hey, I'm not your slave," said Ian.  
  
Isabella started to get up, but Tala pulled her down and glared at Ian. Ian sighed and went to get it, knowing the consequence of getting their captain angry.  
  
Isabella took the paper and the pen and scribbled down the first part of the initiation.  
  
" You first task is to be our slaves for a day. Since there are four of you, and six of us, two of you will work for two people. Max, you'll be working for Bryan. Ray, you will be working for Tala and myself, Tyson, you will be working for Ian and Kai. Kenny, you will be working for Spencer. Understood? And remember, you can not go against our orders," said Isabella.  
  
" You better remember that," said Tala, growling.  
  
" Now, since that's settle, we can have some fun," said Ian smirking.  
  
" What do you mean by fun?" asked Max.  
  
" And no vodka this time," said Kai, warningly.  
  
" No sweat. It's nothing like that," said Ian smugly.  
  
" With that smug look on, I wouldn't trust you," said Tala.  
  
" Don't worry about it," said Ian.  
  
" As if," said Isabella, tossing her hair.  
  
" Ok, ok, I admit. It's not "fun" fun, but dirty fun," grumbled Ian.  
  
" Ha!" said Isabella in victory.  
  
" I'll tell you guys over here," said Ian, so low that only the Demolition Boys, Isabella and Kai could here and they walked over there.  
  
" Stay over there," ordered Tala.  
  
Tyson was about the say something, but shut up immediately after seeing the lethal glares from Tala, Isabella, and Kai.  
  
" Ok, I'm going to spike their drinks and we can videotape it so we can use it for blackmail anytime so we'll have them for slaves longer," said Ian.  
  
" That's not a bad idea," said Spencer, amused.  
  
" No, we won't use it as blackmail for slaves, but for something more important," stated Isabella.  
  
" I agree," said Kai.  
  
" Same here," added Tala.  
  
" Why?" asked Ian.  
  
" Because I can always use it to extend their training or make them skip a meal," said Kai.  
  
" That's a good idea," said Bryan, a smirk crossing his features.  
  
Tala and Isabella sat on Tala's bed, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms around her. Kai lounged lazily on the couch, flipping through a beyblade magazine. Spencer sat on an armchair, fixing his blade. Bryan was sitting on another couch, upgrading his laucher, while Ian went to get the drinks. All of theirs would be apple cider and the Bladebreakers would be orange juice spiked with vodka.  
  
He soon returned, the tray in hand and gave the Demolition Boys, Isabella, and Kai the drinks, and finally gave the orange juice to the Bladebreakers.  
  
Tyson quickly gulped it down since he was hungry and thirsty.  
  
" That tasted good," said Tyson.  
  
" Maybe because you never taste what you eat," muttered Kai from his seat.  
  
Max tipped the liquid down him throat.  
  
" It tastes a bit odd," he remarked after finishing the glass.  
  
" What do you mean by odd?" asked Ray who hasn't drunken any of it.  
  
" Well, there's a hint of a different taste in it," said Max.  
  
Ray sipped it, noticing the odd taste.  
  
" What did you guys put in it?" asked Ray.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Ian.  
  
" It tastes strange," said Ray.  
  
" Well, it's plain old orange juice mixed with a bit of sugar and a pinch of spice, just like our drinks," said Ian shrugging.  
  
" Except that fact that we're having apple cider instead since we didn't think you can handle cider," added Spencer, sipping his drink.  
  
Ray raised a brow, then sipped the drink again.  
  
" No way that it's sugar and spice. It tastes entirely different," said Ray.  
  
" Drink it or leave it," snapped Tala, so Ray drank the whole glass.  
  
Kenny lifted up his glass and swallowed some.  
  
" Ray was right. It does tastes a bit odd," said Kenny as he put down the glass.  
  
" Are you going to argue with us too?" asked Isabella, sighing.  
  
" Did you spike it?" said Kenny suspiciously.  
  
" Ian, did you spike our drinks?" said Kai in an accusing tone.  
  
" Nope," said Ian, lying.  
  
Isabella pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her, Tala's arms still around her, laying against some cushions.  
  
" Are you sure?" asked Isabella, going along.  
  
" Just drink it," said Ian.  
  
" No. I won't until you tell me what you put in," said Kenny stubbornly.  
  
" Kenny, I command you to drink it," said Spencer and Kenny obediently drank it.  
  
" It's getting dizzy," muttered Tyson.  
  
Isabella whipped out a video camera and started to record it.  
  
" Um, Ian, how much did you put in it?" asked Kai.  
  
" Uh, half a litre in each glass," said Ian sheepishly.  
  
" Are you crazy? They're going to trash my room at this rate!" exclaimed Tala.  
  
" You spiked the drinks," said Kenny stumbling.  
  
" With vodka," added Spencer, laughing.  
  
" Adios," said Isabella, pushing them out of the room and slamming the door. 


End file.
